A star in the dark: rewrite
by Pizzapug789
Summary: When Sky, a young girl with a dark past, meets Arceus, she isn't sure how to feel. But she does know that she isn't going to let the person that is kidnapping the legendaries, get away with it, and with her Absol, Whitestorm, around she's got just about nothing to fear.
1. Prologue

Sky p.o.v

"Sky! Get down here you worthless b*tch!" My mother, Samantha called up the mahogany stairs. I let out a small sigh and sat up from my bed. My mother thought it was a waste of money to get me a bed so she just gave me a thin blanket and that is my bed. I opened the door and cautiously climbed down the steps. I reached the bottom and asked my mother,

"Yes? ... mother" she sneered at me. Don't get me wrong my mother is a beautiful woman, with green eyes and straight black hair. I never met my father and my mother constantly reminds me that I was the reason that he left. Whitestorm peered at me from the top of the stares but I shooed him away when my mother looked out the kitchen window.

"Your Pokemon"

"W-what about them?" I was very lucky when my mom allowed me to go on my journey, but only for three months before she dragged me back home.

"Get rid of them" I gasped.

"No, I can't... I _won't_!" Tears spilled out of my eyes.

"You _will"_ she snarled.

"No." I then turned my back on her and marched upstairs.

"Where do you think your going?!" She screeched after me as I stomped into my room and grabbed my backpack with held my only possessions including my pokeballs. I heard loud footfalls on the stairs and I knew my time was running out. Despite I grabbed Whitestorm, threw open the window and jumped out. She yelled things that I do not want to repeat after me as I jumped over the fence and put down Whitestorm. He looked at me confused but excited at the same time.

"Yes Whitestorm i-we are finally free" I took in a deep breath. Yep the air is much sweeter.

"Lets go" I called shouldering my backpack and I took off further into the forest. We ran for a while until we reached a pond. We were both covered in dirt and sweat but we are happier then we have ever been. I looked into the pool of water and saw what I usually did, a short girl with waist length and wavy pitch black hair, bright blue eyes, with the exception of my right eye which had three slash scars going down it rendering it milky white and blind. I wore a leather jacket with an electric blue tank top under it. I was also wearing black leggings and black knee length leather boots. How did I manage to afford these? You ask. You see I do odd jobs and I managed to scrap together enough money to buy these. And yes my mother did let me keep them, she doesn't care as long as I paid for it. I sighed and looked at Whitestorm,

"What now?" I asked him.

"Sol sol absol." I smiled at his idea.

"I guess 'just wait and see what life throws at us' works, though I think we should at least travel around a little bit. What do you say?"

"Sol"

"Glad you agree" I laughed lightly. Then a deep voice suddenly rung out,

 _"hello"_

I jumped, surprised. "W-whos there?" I asked.

 _"the one they call the alpha Pokemon"_ I gasped and Whitestorm bowed as a glowing figure appeared in front of me.

"Arceus" I whispered in awe.

" _yes child."_

"what are you doing here?" I took a step forward into the shallow water.

" _to give you a mission and a new family"_

"family?" I looked at Whitestorm. He nodded egging me on.

"What sort of mission, and family?"

" _someone is taking the legendaries"_

"what?!" I exclaimed. This is horrible.

" _yes one day they are here, next they have disappeared with a trace other then what world they have been taken to"_

"How did they beat the legendaries? I mean they're the legendaries!"

" _my belief is that they do something to make them fall asleep. But do you accept my offer?"_

I turned to Whitestorm and he nodded in confirmation. "We accept"

" _good but first you must know this, in this world they do not have Pokemon instead they have magic. In order to for you to fit into this world I will give you the power to be able to transform into any Pokemon. I will send you immediately to your new family, they already know that you are coming I informed them earlier today"_

"wait a minute I just agreed to it, how did you know that I would accept?"

" _I have been studying you for a while, and you are a good person and mixed together with your thirst for a family that loves you I knew that you would not deny my offe_ _r"_

"One last question. Who is going to by my new family, I mean where am I going?"

" _to a place called fairy tail"_


	2. AN

Ok, I know what you're thinking, "seriously just an A/N, after not updating for all this time" and I apologize. I realize that I haven't updated in a long time and this is only an A/N and I know that you would prefer an actual chapter, but trust me you're going to want to read this. In this A/N I will be explaining why I did and will do some things. Ok, first, I know I have changed some things in the plot, like the fact that in this rewrite, Sky has to do a job for Arceus and that job is, saving the legendaries. Now I know that many people will agree with me on this fact, that no good story, with a good plot, doesn't have a bad guy. I know for a fact that the protagonist has to have some drive, a reason for what they do. And since I'm writing a rewrite, why not make the story even better by adding a reason as to why Sky is sent specifically to Fiore, and that reason is also known as an antagonist. And not only that but I reread my old 'a star in the dark' and realized that Arceus had no real reason to send Sky to Fiore, so I made one. Second, in this rewrite I will try to make the story more believable, for example, Lisanna will not just be some person that gets jealous and attacks Sky for no real reason, in the rewrite Lisanna will become a good friend, and someone relevant to the plot. Not only that but I will not just add in Sky's mother out of nowhere. I will also try to follow some of Fairy Tail's plot as well. I hope you gained some useful information from this A/N. Bye~


End file.
